<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Gods by ByUUUUwater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771281">New Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByUUUUwater/pseuds/ByUUUUwater'>ByUUUUwater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>other-fandom - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByUUUUwater/pseuds/ByUUUUwater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这次准备写三篇，不会特别紧凑地围绕一个主题，但是是围绕一个当前的、我所经历的结构来写的。</p><p>第一篇是关于我从小到大的性别认同斗争，最后怎样离开“男”“女”这样的二元关系。说真的如果没有泽做我的伴侣，我怕是没有幸运可以走出这样的斗争，虽然没有直说，但一个糟糕的亲密关系，对很多人的精神会是摧毁性的打击，人与人互相连接、互相看见，实在是太重要了。<br/> <br/>其中，我一些轻微的精神分裂症状与父亲不在场的丧偶式育儿是由很大关系的，因此，我会在下一篇讲遭遇强力的、超越语言的real导致轻微发的时候，我怎样自救，以及如何重新理解我与父亲的关系。</p><p>第三篇，我打算写女性的位置。在当前的语言、话语、意识形态中，女性是没有位置、没有支持的，以至于许多女性在遭遇了不快的时候，是无法表达，即便表达了，也被冠以“无理取闹”、“敏感”“脆弱”之名。如果语言是烛光，那女性总处于黑暗之中，也被认为是黑暗大陆，可真的是这样吗？我将写下我自己的一些想法。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 我和泽面对面坐着，他问我，我对那件事到底是怎么想的？无关诉求，而是，我到底是怎么想的。<br/>
 <br/>
<strong>我仔细仔细地感受，却觉得胸口有一团灰色的迷雾</strong>。<br/>
 <br/>
这又是一个熟人性骚扰的case，放在我心里很久了。我想，只是被亲一下嘴而已，我甚至在第一时间理解他为什么会有这样的冲动，也看到了看到这一幕的人惊愕的眼神，也笑了笑没当回事，转身亲了一下泽，还是忍不住，擦了擦嘴，就走了。<br/>
 <br/>
我想了想，说：<strong>我好像也并没有想让对方道歉。</strong><br/>
 <br/>
泽说：<strong>不是让对方做什么，而是你到底是怎么想的？你的位置在哪？去哪了？如果你自己没有做到拒绝，那之前那些关于拒绝的工作坊，真的能为别人带来改变吗？</strong><br/>
  </p><p> </p><p> 我听了很迷茫，非常地迷茫，<strong>我知道答案是：我该拒绝。可我似乎没有什么动力去拒绝</strong>。回想起这件事，我会一直想起自己擦嘴时候的动作，和那个人惊愕的眼神。可我追溯这件事，要再去做什么的动机在哪呢？<br/>
 <br/>
泽说：<strong>没有动力，才是最大的问题。如果真的不在意，又怎么会因为说起一个梦，就又一次提起？</strong><br/>
 <br/>
我知道自己身上有着一种巨大的惯性。是我长大的地方，那个文化带给我的。在那样的一种文化里，面子一定是最重要的，尤其在待客时，时常弥漫着表面的和气，一定会在第一时间知道客人要什么。那样的一种惯性，塑造了我，也成为了我的一部分。就像戴久了的面具，也会被当作是自己的脸，<strong>当泽问我，我真实的想法时，尽管有泽这样的镜子，我依然竟只看到这一面具，而看不见自己的脸。</strong><br/>
 <br/>
这件事，引发了我一个深深的问题：<strong>那种情况下，我在哪？我的位置呢？我的感受呢？我的诉求呢？为什么我只能被这样的惯性控制？我在害怕什么？</strong><br/>
  </p><p>  <br/>
我首先想到的是，<strong>我害怕自己成为女性</strong>。<br/>
 <br/>
尽管我曾经认为自己是女性、尽管我的境遇是女性的、尽管女性的一切都在我的身上，但当我意识到自己被推到一个<strong>被欲望的位置</strong>时，我还是害怕。<br/>
 <br/>
这和我的经历有许多关系，<strong>有几次的性骚扰都让我害怕女性的身体，觉得女性的身体被人觊觎的、垂涎的肉。因此，在那些经历之后，我疏于打扮，让自己邋邋遢遢的，举止还十分粗鲁。另一个是我母亲的遭遇，她惨烈地示范了做一个女人，在我们那儿，是多么的没有价值、却要始终忍受着奴役，这让我十分害怕。</strong>（ <a href="http://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MzI4NjYwMjY2Mg==&amp;mid=2247483982&amp;idx=1&amp;sn=f2c819d9a86416bb7a9f3559360e1761&amp;chksm=ebdb2687dcacaf911b842b41286bcafe7459802a350900f289b8a3982f906a0a7a457ed18011&amp;scene=21#wechat_redirect">详见家务焦虑一文</a> ）<br/>
 <br/>
我还记得，我小学时候还认为自己是个女孩，我爸唯一一次带我去理发店，给我理了短发，我哭了一下午。<br/>
 <br/>
长大后，在几次的恋爱或暧昧中（除了和泽），尽管我平时生活并不表现得像个传统意义上的女性，<strong>可在一旦进入关系中，我要么都是女性的面貌，要么为了这段关系而呆在女性的位置，将自己定义为被欲望者甚至是一个辅助者，我必须压抑自己的攻击性，表现得可爱、可亲。我没法否认那时候我如何表现得和所有的“小女人”一样，并不是假装；也没法否认我剪掉长发的那天，如何松了一口气：“我终于不用再装成女的了。”</strong><br/>
 <br/>
<strong>我的性别认同斗争一直伴随着我</strong>，一直到去年夏天和泽在一起后，才慢慢卸下这些包袱，不再因为自己“不像个女的”而焦虑不已。因为<strong>他不会认为，我不化妆、看起来像个男的、讲粗俗的黄段子、像大老爷们那样走在乡下的路上有什么问题。甚至，我尖锐的攻击性，在他那儿，是受欢迎的。我不需要假装可爱，不需要为了维持关系什么都不说，不需要自己一个人承担、面对、焦虑关系中的问题。</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>回到那个场景里，我重新思考为什么我在被性骚扰后立刻被惯性所攫住，用一种“笑笑无事发生”的态度去处理。我回看自己，感觉自己就是面目不清的、是一个模糊的人（想想我一贯在朋友间所张扬的个性）；感觉到自己被放置的位置，是让自己害怕的、女性的位置。<br/>
 <br/>
或许，<strong>我在无意识中，将“被性骚扰”与“女性外表、女性位置”联系起来了，把这两件事、焊接成了一个逻辑链</strong>。那时候我和泽已经在一起了好一段时间，我也确定<strong>我的性别认同是queer，不是女性、也不是男性</strong>，也不认为我对直男会有性吸引力。<strong>可我依然被一个直男性骚扰了。我依然被推到了那个位置。</strong> </p><p> </p><p> 有些女性害怕作为女性，但她们仍然能是（狭义上的）女性。我在和泽讲述我的过去的过程中，我发现，我长期的性别认同的斗争，并不仅是因为我的害怕，还因为我母亲会在我身上寻找我父亲的影子。<br/>
 <br/>
几乎大部分的人，在人生之初，是与作为原初大他者的母亲融为一体的。在成长过程中，母亲的所欲的、母亲指认的，会在很长的时间里影响着孩子。 </p><p> 我听精神分析师朋友讲过一个伟大的人，她是一个trans gander，她的身体是男的，心是女的。那个人来找我朋友，想要做分析，她说，她被生下来是母亲为了指认强奸犯的。我朋友拒绝了她，他说：她这样的情况，没有杀人、没有自杀，而是形成自己的症状（也就是否认自己的身体性别）来解决自己的问题，已经是非常伟大的人了，以他的能力，没有办法给展开她做分析。不仅是这一个case，还有许多不同的case，启发我去重新发现我母亲的目光看着我，到底看向何处。<br/>
（不得不说挺悲哀的，国内父母很难将自己的欲求与孩子分开，使得孩子本身被遮蔽了，在原生家庭中，做不得自己。） </p><p> 我妈妈她总说希望我像我表妹那样，在家可以帮她做家务，也早早地订婚、出嫁，成为个媳妇儿。可实际上，她一直在我身上寻找我父亲，一直在我身上看到我父亲。 </p><p> 她常常说：你的脚丫，从出生时候开始，大家就都觉得和你爸一模一样的。就连骂我的时候她也说：简直和你父亲一模一样。她会因为来自大舅的压力，希望短发的我去外婆家的时候化个妆、穿个裙子，并为此焦虑不已。也会拿着我的照片，跟我父亲年轻时候的照片拼在一起，看看这一模一样的外貌、神情。<br/>
 <br/>
我知道，<strong>我在两性关系上，曾经认同的是母亲的女性的位置，可我无意识中也想成为我母亲所欲的样子，这是大部分人在婴孩时期都会做的选择。</strong><br/>
 <br/>
小时候我要是像爸爸那样走路，我将得到多少母亲的注视和夸奖啊。<br/>
 <br/>
那么，<strong>为什么不呢？为什么不去成为父亲呢？</strong><br/>
  </p><p> </p><p> 小时候，每当我在妈妈承受我父亲带来的痛苦和撕裂的时候，会在无意中在捕捉着她所希望的。她会说：希望我和弟弟乖乖的。她会说是为了我们姐弟，她才没有离婚。<strong>后来，“乖乖听话”的魔咒是令我窒息的一大惯性、是她的焦虑与我联系在一起的通道，是我盘扭在我内在的一个结。小时候，我还没有想那么多，我只想可以保护妈妈，可我那么弱小，也只能做到否定父亲，如果我要“乖”，那我必须否认他，</strong>否认我们相似的脸、一样高挺的鼻子，一样形状的双手、双脚，和一样的个性。他是多么可鄙的一个人。<br/>
 <br/>
终于有一年，或许是2015年夏天，我父亲的所作所为，也让我终于爆发了对自己身体中有父亲的一半基因的厌恶。这样强烈的厌恶与痛苦直接带来了幻觉的出现，我感觉到自己的一半变成了蜥蜴，冷血极了。所幸时间很短，而我赶紧地向朋友求助，通过诉说，重新编织自己的感受。<br/>
 <br/>
后来父亲因为癌症去世了，我也在妈妈照顾他的期间，发现妈妈其实一直很爱他，说为了孩子不离婚，<strong>是一种痛苦的说辞</strong>，尤其她并未得到过我父亲的爱情。我父亲在生前也有后悔，当然，我所知的也只有一句话。以及，他对我剪短发，大加赞扬，觉得好看极了（当然是因为我看起来更像他了，他是个自恋的人），我母亲只能接受这件事了。<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>在父亲去世后的一年夏天，我十分消沉，在一些关系中，我惯性地呆在女性的位置，这使我心里不断地升起无法消解的冲突。那时，<strong>我心还未宽广，不能容纳那么大的结盘踞其中，更别说观察它们了。</strong>那天我终于起床，去照镜子的时候，被一种巨大的、尖锐的焦虑穿透了：我认不出镜子里的人是自己。可那应该是我，不是吗？我试图做些什么，摆什么表情并没有用。我只能庆幸我长得像父亲，因为在我将头发剃短之后，我借助我父亲认得出自己了，认得出那个像父亲的自己了。一样的高脑门、一样的一大一小的眼睛，一样的高鼻子，一样的大嘴巴。<br/>
 <br/>
我会有这样的解体，或许是因为<strong>这成长过程中，始终处在在在二元的性别结构中矛盾的指向和家庭的冲突，只能成一个四不像的、面目模糊的人所致的</strong>。我那时还不知为什么我时有要剃头的冲动，如今看来，只是想召唤父亲的返回，请逝去的他帮我稳住自己，毕竟我不能否认，他的死亡与 他在我身上的那一半血脉。</p><p>
  
</p><p>在认识了泽之后，<strong>我以为这些都不是问题了，以为我可以很明确自己了</strong>，确定自己是个queer,确定自己的偏好，确定自己可以坚定地拒绝那些性骚扰——以queer的身份。<br/>
 <br/>
我曾经问过我一个多年的好友：你觉得我是女性吗？她说：是吧，毕竟你没有过上男的那种生活，而是跟别的女的都一样。<br/>
 <br/>
她说的极是，<strong>无论我的性别认同是什么，我的境遇，依然是女性的。</strong>我依然有很多泽不会面对到的约束、礼教和恐惧。泽说了她的一个姐姐，一个出了国去了上海工作的女孩，因为父母的召唤，回到了偏远的北方小城，嫁给了当地人。她对父母的顺从的惯性，与我“一笑而过”的客气，是一样的。也和那些为了场面，从不做任何看起来“有伤和气”的人身上的惯性，是一样的。<br/>
 <br/>
<strong>这样的一种惯性，是一种麻药，轻轻松松的，让我们不知觉的时候忽视了自己，麻醉了自己，也成为了自己摘不下的面具，也成为了酒席压迫、酒席性骚扰的共谋者。还让我们，会害怕、会恐惧，会对成为焦点感到惴惴不安，会害怕那些真诚的表达、害怕就事论事地说话。而我，想把这样的惯性从自己身上撕裂出来。</strong><br/>
 <br/>
我在跟泽讲完了我的性别历程后，感觉到了一种<strong>彻底的离开</strong>。<strong>我不需要成为我母亲所欲的，也不需要认同母亲的位置。男或者女，这种二元的位置是可以破除的，不是非此即彼的，也已经没什么好执着的了，这是我曾经的经历，是父母的事情，之于我只是一个起点。</strong> </p><p> </p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. new gods（中）| 我失落了的父亲，原来从未来过</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>new gods 总共有三篇，跟位置都有关系。我的性别的位置、我的父亲的位置和大部分女性的位置。 </p><p>第一篇是关于我从小到大的性别认同斗争，最后怎样离开“男”“女”这样的二元关系。说真的如果没有泽做我的伴侣，我怕是没有幸运可以走出这样的斗争，虽然没有直说，但一个糟糕的亲密关系，对很多人的精神会是摧毁性的打击，人与人互相连接、互相看见，实在是太重要了。</p><p> 其中，我一些轻微的精神分裂症状与父亲不在场的丧偶式育儿是由很大关系的，因此，我在第二篇讲遭遇强力的、超越语言的real 导致轻微分裂的时候，我是如何重新理解我与父亲的关系，以及一些自救的方法。</p><p> 第三篇，我打算写女性的位置。在当前的语言、话语、意识形态中，女性是没有位置、没有支持的，以至于许多女性在遭遇了不快的时候，是无法表达，即便表达了，也被冠以“无理取闹”、“敏感”“脆弱”之名。如果语言是烛光，那女性总处于黑暗之中，也被认为是黑暗大陆，可真的是这样吗？我将写下我自己的一些想法。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="jsx-3560587284 u-content">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p><strong>A     </strong>我与父亲</p>
  </blockquote>
  <pre class="ql-syntax">我没有太多地写我爸曾经给我的伤害，或者如何造成家庭的撕裂。这是显而易见的。人的关系和情感是非常非常复杂的，千万不能简单化了。
</pre>
  <p> </p>
  <p>小时候，父亲就已经很少出现在家中。当我早晨起床上学的时候，他才刚回家不久睡得正酣。下午放学的时候，他已经出门去了，又是赌到天亮才归家。我们没有多少“亲子活动”。我的成长历程他参与得很少，有时候也分不清我读的是哪个年级。<strong>他是一个被赌瘾捕获的人</strong>（也因此我小时候总想着自杀，看能不能靠一条命换他回头）。一直到他得了癌症之后，死前8、9个月的时候，他才彻底结束赌瘾了。可能那时，他彻底认清<strong>捕获他的变成了死神</strong>。</p>
  <p>大概在19年7月，我已经忘了那天刘洋（一个精神分析师）都说了些什么了。大概是一些生冲动和死冲动、生和死之间的关系，还有拉康的三界。我在那天以前从未感受过，原来直面真正的言说会搅乱身心原有的秩序——它那时也比较脆弱。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>在拉康的三界理论（实在、符号、想象三层）里，死亡是属于实在界（real）的，<strong>一般状态健康的人，不会受到实在的侵袭，因为我们有语言符号这样的编码可以保护我们，那些超越所有的语言、象征、符号之外的，无法言说的部分，就是实在。</strong>没有经过编码保护的人，就像生活在雪地里，却不知为何而难受、痛苦、害怕，因为ta也没有语言去描述那“雪”和“冷”。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>有些人，终其一生都不会面对这样的侵袭，不会怀疑、不会位移、不会碎裂、不会穿孔，也不会有被害与爱的妄想。</strong>他们碰到了死亡这样强烈的东西，也有一些情感表达的范式、仪式，可以帮他们缓冲、抹平。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>可那天半夜聊完了，回家后，我就感觉到了<strong>强烈的实在的返回</strong>。我先是进入了客厅，那阵子忙得不得了，也就没有整理客厅，我却觉得乱得毫无下脚之处，我在自己家，毫无立锥之地。<strong>所有的物件都是刺人的、紧逼的，如果再严重些，它们将是迫害性的</strong>。<strong>而最让我害怕的，是我的卧室。我感觉到我的父亲，躺在那里，在我的床上，一如他逝世的瞬间。</strong>我当然知道他不在，可那感觉太强了、无比真实。我去洗漱，转圈，客厅的逼仄不算什么，恍恍惚惚的令人害怕的黑的或有洞的东西、影子也都不算什么。我一直盯着那门，最后逼自己开门，逼自己躺上床去。可我不敢正躺，只敢侧躺，因为我感觉到，他就躺在我身边，像他逝世前那样喘气。</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>那并不是恐怖小说里那样对死亡的恐惧，<strong>而是一种没法言说的，处于人与非人边界的、任何语言也无法述说的东西</strong>（是“躯体”吗？）。我只能感觉着，他在我旁边，我甚至给他让位，好让他有足够的地方。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>当时他去世，灵柩在家停了许多天，按照传统也办了各式复杂仪式。终于有一天，我在天亮前叫他起床洗脸之后，出门去迎接了太阳，<strong>我感觉到了太阳的魅力，如何使万物复苏，使万物有灵。</strong>他去世那晚，我感觉到额头抵着一个无法到达的虚空。我相信他的灵魂是去了那里，那个宇宙的虚空中。从此以后，我经常想他。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>他去世的三年里，我从没像这样想过要把放在衣柜里他的衣服拿出来过，从没像这样一闭眼，当时的仪式就如此浮现在眼前过。我感觉他的衣服并不在衣柜，而在凉席的另一边，而他的手骨瘦如柴。<strong>我与他的手是极相似的，如双生子一般，我恍惚间觉得他来握我的手。</strong></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>于是，我用了一个老方法。是我当时由于过于痛恨自己有一半父亲的基因，导致产生一半身体变蜥蜴的幻觉时，我给一个信赖的朋友详细地说了我自己的感受，也说了我自己的恨。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>当时的诉说和语言的编辑，有效地瓦解了我的幻觉，或者说，将那些难以控制的恨重新编码了。</strong>于是，我拿起手机给刘洋发信息。我尽量说自己的感觉和一些分析，虽然糊里糊涂的。接着<strong>我发现了一个好事情，我发现时间在往前走，它们是成序列的。这个美好的、轻柔的、韧的，人类编码的时间序列，稳固了我。</strong></p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>那时，我重新去想我父亲，重新思考我与他的关系，我有着和他一模一样的双手双脚，一样的性格，一样的鼻子、眼睛、嘴巴。我的轮廓和他，几乎是重叠的。不仅是相像的模样和性格，还有前一篇文里说过的，<strong>我母亲常在我身上寻找他的影子，从小到大，我都被指认为他的影子。我必须看到，他之于我而言，并不是父亲，而是双生子。</strong></p>
  <p>而我的双生子，已经死去了。要说阴阳驳接才完整，那我少了那一半了。</p>
  <p>现在回想起来，或许是刘洋的那晚话，让我意识到了我的双生子是我永不可及的了，<strong>没有他与我形成一个驳接的循环，与我共同编码，我得面对我暴露在荒野雪地之中的现实（real）了。</strong>这可悲的可怖的现实，而我还背着他的尸体。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>我还有一个幸事，我那时候已经认识了泽，只是他那时回了北方。我和泽的<strong>关系，</strong>这关系常让我感觉到呼应着象征的母亲、原初的大他者。<strong>我会清晰地在他身上看到我自己所欲的和我与“母亲”的关系。</strong>我还想象着我们的仪式，应该有用“怀孕”做比喻的表演。因为我清楚，在我们的关系中，我是站在“母亲”的位置，<strong>新的他由我所孕育</strong>，<strong>他的眼睛又像镜子一样，让我从他那儿，看到了我与我“母亲”的关系。这种“孕育”是相当有力的，这是一切可能性的开端，是勇往直前的坚澈的勇气的来源，是一把镶金的宝剑，由我所持。</strong></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>而我的父亲，那可怜的双生子，我接受他的死了。我接受我要背负着他了，接受他放在我身上的干枯的瘦手了。<strong>他从我身上分离，是我的一部分</strong>，是我要接受的、要背负的，甚至，哎！是要拥抱的（我又想起他死前他最后靠着我的肩膀的脑袋，我抱着他，他那么那么瘦、那么小）。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>随着天亮，世界开始热闹起来，我也好不少了。我那双生子，连虚影也没了，而是半<strong>没入了我的后背</strong>。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>等天完全亮了，我就直接起床了。出门走在路上，觉得<strong>像个怀孕的女战士，背着她的一半骨灰，手持宝剑，大步向前走着。</strong></p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p> <strong>  B    </strong>方法篇</p>
  </blockquote>
  <p>前面，我写了感觉到了父亲死亡这一实在的返回，当然是从想象返回，所以有幻觉。然后我用了些笨方法：</p>
  <p> </p>
  <ul>
<li>1是找一个人，跟ta用文字去尽量讲述和分析自己。主要还是靠一下文字符号的重新梳理编码的能力。但这个作用并不是最强的，因为在父权社会结构下，没有父亲的我，是没有老爹来帮我稳固符号与意义的连接的。</li>
<li>2是抓到了最为稳固的、了不起的时间序列，把它放心里。要知道有些精神分裂者的时间序列是乱的。</li>
<li>3是极大的幸运，和泽的关系里，我不仅看到了自己、自己的位置，还真正觉得“新的他由我孕育”。塑造和孕育可不同，是新生的。有时候我怀疑洗脑和精神控制者是不是有某种愚蠢的造物主幻想，可孕育并不是造物、造人，是全然不同的，孕育没有“造”这个粗暴武断的字。</li>
<li>4基于3，我觉得自己是非常有力的，好像偷尝了口女娲娘娘的汤一样，有一种尚且脆弱的神力。</li>
<li>5我第二天面对着刘洋（当时在场的还有好几个人）说了自己的遭遇。通过<strong>直接的言说</strong>来重新帮自己。那次的言说非常简单，喉咙几乎发不出声音，张嘴却说不了话，很多词语都没法发音，我硬逼着自己好几回说出来了。比呕鱼刺还艰难，是被人拿着剪刀剪了舌头还要说书的难度。在以前写过的几篇里，可以看到言说、并有人倾听有多重要。</li>
</ul>
  <p> </p>
  <p>而我做了这么些工作之后，这一晚的影响还没有结束，2天后，<strong>我感觉到了身体的穿孔。</strong></p>
  <p>这其中一个原因是工作过于劳累，身体疲惫。</p>
  <p>还有一个原因是聊天里的语言形成了<strong>暗示</strong>，让我知道了自己一些感受，比如怕影子、怕洞、怕半掩的门……这些从前从来不怕的，现在怕了，<strong>实际上是因为自己的无意识主体解体、破碎或穿孔导致的。因为我没有足够强大的符号层可以保护我、可以将我编织完整</strong>，平时还没什么，但碰上了“事儿”，这层脆弱的保护就摇摇欲坠了。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>那一天晚上我又是好晚回到家，离我父亲重现已经过去了2天。我又再一次在自己家中感觉到强烈的、毫无立锥之地的感觉，每样东西都逼得我不行，我不知道如何是好，好像只能<strong>收拾它们、重新摆放构筑自己的空间</strong>才能解决。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>可我太疲惫了、这房间也确实太乱了，第二天还要工作，我简直无从下手。我该如何是好呢？</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>这时候我意识到了为什么我有时候焦虑起来就要重新布置房间、或者大扫除一遍。<strong>人们一般会将自己居住的空间与自己分开，但实际上在自己放松信赖的窝里，这是自己主体的延申空间。如果要对自己做一些整理的、拓宽自己内心空间的工作，是可以从这里开始的。</strong></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>这时候，就要像Matrix（黑客帝国）里的主角那样，他看到的是表象背后的代码，<strong>我们要试试看看到物件之物件的空间，意识到这是自己内在空间的延申，去抚摸、整理它们。这也是跟自己的无意识相处的一步。</strong>后来我做的家务工作坊和在接的来访者那里，都做了类似的工作。这是会相对一些仅有倾诉的咨询要好不少，这是实际上是在<strong>无意识层面</strong>的工作。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>那天晚上我是没有能力去整理房子的，于是我想了另一个办法。我决定重新拿起画笔画画。但这个绘画方式不同于从前学画画时候那样，而是<strong>真正把绘画当作身体的运动痕迹去做，把心意都集中在笔尖，让身体去引导我。通过这个运动痕迹，重新帮自己网织身体。</strong></p>
  <p>头两张都失败了，因为我曾经<strong>画画太多年，反而不好进入这样的状态。</strong>到第三张的时候，我开始了无意识的绘画。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>第一遍画好的时候，<strong>我发现这是一个布满孔洞的画面</strong>。接着，我又发现了它看着有些像一个躯干的后背，就像从前学的解剖图那样。于是我用毛笔蘸了红色的墨水和黄色颜料，画出颈椎、脊柱和身体边缘，<strong>把整个身体的轮廓重新确定了</strong>。这对我而言是很棒的开始，绘画自己的身体，为我后来的工作方法也带来了改变。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>接着，我继续用朱红色的墨水，绕着孔洞画。我这样画有一个原因。我们知道皮肤上会长痔，而痣是一种无害的黑色素瘤，它不再扩展，是因为皮肤紧紧地围住了它、咬合它、箍紧了它。后来痣就变成脸上的一个好装饰了。我用那红色的线绕着黑色的孔洞画，也是这个道理<strong>，这是皮肤的能力、也是与生俱来的能力，人人都有的能力，我现在请求它帮忙。</strong></p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>画到这一步之后，我的状态一下子就稳定了。我环顾四周，客厅稍显乱却不逼仄，那些物件也不是逼人的了。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>接着，我拿起了乳胶——我并不是有意识的，继续用乳胶画画。乳胶非常粘，我将它倒在孔洞边上，用刮刀涂抹，好似给有洞的墙批灰。还用它将脊柱画得更强韧优美，撒上了金粉。</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>做完这步后，我知道我画完了，整个人的感觉也十分稳定、完整，神清气爽。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>因着这样的缘由我做了一次绘画身体的工作坊，最后来的朋友们画下了自己关于自己身体的看法，也多少显现了绘画者的个人境况。<strong>这些画作，是每个人自己的镜中影，是一个理解自己、看见自己的开端。</strong></p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>这幅点点花瓣是泽画的“身体”，真的就像他在上一篇所说的“满天飘”，并且，他发现了这些点印在了地砖上后，立刻宣布地板上的点才是他画的身体，纸上的是尾巴。他确实是比较放下“我执”的人。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <pre class="ql-syntax">下一篇，我会写女性之于这个男权结构的位置。在这中篇里，实际上我讲述的依然是一种女性的遭遇。想想，同样家庭下成长的我们姐弟俩，为什么只有我走向精神不稳定？为什么我弟弟不像我没有“父亲”来帮我稳固符号？他被当作男孩培养的时候，实际上是有象征意义上的“父亲”来给他指路的，而作为女孩的我，一直在黑暗大陆中长大。</pre>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre class="ql-syntax">New Gods 这三篇，跟位置都有关系。我的性别的位置（也是与母亲的关系）、我的父亲的位置和大部分女性的位置。

第一篇是关于我从小到大的性别认同斗争，最后怎样离开“男”“女”这样的二元关系。说真的如果没有泽做我的伴侣，我怕是没有幸运可以走出这样的斗争，虽然没有直说，但一个糟糕的亲密关系，对很多人的精神会是摧毁性的打击，人与人互相连接、互相看见，实在是太重要了。

其中，我一些轻微的精神分裂症状与父亲不在场的丧偶式育儿是由很大关系的，因此，我在第二篇讲遭遇强力的、超越语言的real (实在）导致轻微分裂的时候，我是如何重新理解我与父亲的关系，以及一些自救的方法。

第三篇，是女性的位置。在当前的语言、话语、意识形态中，女性是没有位置、没有支持的，也是被这话语所切割的，以至于许多女性在遭遇了不快的时候，是无法表达，即便表达了，也被冠以“无理取闹”、“敏感”“脆弱”之名。如果语言是烛光，那女性总处于黑暗之中，也被认为是黑暗大陆，可真的是这样吗？女性是“无”吗？这些话语又如何构成了一个虚妄的迷宫？我们能自己“无中生有”吗？。
</pre><p> </p><p>文/插画：iago</p><p>全文约 7000字</p><p>含《西部世界》第一季 剧透</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  A  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In The Beginning, There Was Nothing.</strong>
</p><p>这几天，我和泽一起看起了动画片《NANA》，看到奈奈沉迷在爱情梦幻和依赖里，他毫不犹豫地说：“奈奈就是我最不喜欢的女生的类型。”</p><p>奈奈是很典型的东亚女性。</p><p>她梦想着做一个美丽的新娘，一厢情愿地依赖着捉不到的爱情；</p><p>看到好看的衣服、小玩意儿，要是打折的话，必买无疑；</p><p>说要自立，但碰上困难，男朋友拿不出钱，就说他是“大笨蛋”；</p><p>害怕给别人添麻烦、一旦说了显得不可爱的话就会后悔不已、<strong>自我嫌弃</strong>…… 。</p><p>奈奈这样的女性，就跟我所知的大多数女孩一样，和曾经的我也一样。我们成为这样的女性，起点始于梦想着做一个美丽的新娘吗？还是在更早的时候，发现了不能成为“丈夫”只能成为“新娘”，长大后不能像父亲那样生活，只能成为妻子、母亲的时候呢？</p><p>大部分这样的女性，就像奈奈，没有“做男人(to be a man)”的心，只是在顺从这条路的同时，希望能得到最好的嘉奖：<strong>被看见，被爱着。</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>如果完美了，就能……</p><p>也因此，我们把自己缩得小小的，进入了话语的迷宫，在“可爱、完美与否”的路口、“合格的妻子”之类的迷墙之间打转。这些迷墙构成围城，在每个路口告诉我们应该做什么，<strong>如何才能完美</strong>，才得到哪些“嘉奖”————比如，“爱情”、“稳固的生活”、“好老公”或者别的道德名声的支持；<strong>在迷宫最盘根错节的地方，还会有过甜的糖让我们欲望</strong>：“女人就要美美的，就要买买买”、 “做女孩，会有人帮你买单”……<strong>这话语迷宫系统指引我们盲目，它现实，它构筑了我们，却又不现实，我们始终没意识到完美不过是个谎言，那些糖是让人更顺服软弱的毒糖。</strong>而且我们还不得看到，在这生活的世界里<strong>，一个人是女孩或男孩，ta将遭遇什么样的话语迷宫、过什么样的生活，是出生前就存在的一种巨大的约定俗成的惯性，这是先于我们存在的。就像奈奈，出生后就“被女性”，在她听得懂语言之后，她就被告知将会嫁给一个爱她的男人，这个男人会为她买单，她会成为最可爱的新娘。</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我们回想一下，去想为何我们走上了这样的路？为何我们进入了这永远没有出口的迷宫？<strong>我们以为那是金字塔，可以往上攀登，成为完美的女人站在顶尖，被光所照耀。</strong>让回想在我们童年爱画那美丽公主之前，还未进入这为我们准备的假金字塔、真话语迷宫之前，我们其它的路在哪？我们的位置呢？</p><p>In The Beginning, There Was Nothing.</p><p>我记得我堂侄女出生时，堂哥准备在家门口放鞭炮庆贺她的到来。奶奶立刻上前制止他：生女儿放什么鞭炮，多丢脸！而男孩，不用在人生之初遭遇“I am nothing”，不用担心自己没有位置，给他准备的是真正的、可攀登的金字塔<strong>而女性的“金字塔”，不过是真正的男人们的金字塔映照在空气里的海市蜃楼。</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>0、1……</p><p>（男孩不一定喜欢这位置，但这话语使他不是“无”，而能成为a man，如数列之始“一”，因此男性的结构更稳定。如网络流传的一个段子，情侣吵架后女生心情此起彼伏辗转反侧睡不着，而男生愤怒过后就慢慢忘了睡着了。这不是说每个人都要进入这个数列才能稳定，有不少男性也并没有进入，而且这只是其中一种方法，也是是最常见的方法，女性一直在学它，也就是以为自己在攀登金字塔，实际上那是海市蜃楼。也就是女性以一个想象中的客体、被欲望的对象为目标去了。女性当然能感觉到这个谎言，现实与这谎言的间隙冲击女性，往往在无意识里就变成了内在难以调和的冲突。）</p><p>
  
</p><p>大学时，搬进了新家，我发现上百平的房子只有三间房：父母一间，弟弟一间，我一间，而我的房间将会是弟弟孩子的房间。我花了很长的时间接受这些事情。接受<strong>我的妈妈不是一个“社会的人”</strong>，在父亲去世后，几乎再也没有亲戚之外的客人来看她了。<strong>接受我作为女性，在最开始的时候，就是什么都没有，出生了也不许放鞭炮。</strong>我的妈妈的一切，她的人生的路都在这个家族里，和其她的妯娌一起，成为这个家族的影子，无人知晓地运转着它，做着重复的劳动，<strong>一如出生时那样的沉默。</strong></p><p>她们也都在迷宫里，只是那些迷墙路标偶尔要换问题：做的饭菜又重复昨天的菜式了吗？这诺大的家打扫了吗？对长辈讲话恭顺了吗？祖先的祭祀及时准备了吗？穿着得体吗？给丈夫长面子了吗？</p><p>
  <strong>她们也都以为那是金字塔，最高的目标就是做一个任劳任怨的完美媳妇，争得那么一点点被垂怜的权利。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>可这不是金字塔，这只是海市蜃楼，不能一层层地往上走，走到完美的女人、完美的妻子、完美的母亲的位置，也不可能真正被看见、被爱着。现实是每为自己添砖加瓦一次、每走过一条弯狭细窄的迷宫路，女性就被整一次形，也变得更像迷宫本身，最后这迷宫早就了我们，我们也成了迷宫。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>将金字塔旋转之后，得到一个拥有“完美”话语做外壳的同心圆迷宫</p><p> </p><p>而如果说语言是光，语言之外的是暗，不光是文艺作品、社会话语中没有抵达黑暗之地，就连最基础的词语，也没有到达过我们的迷宫。或许最外层梦幻的“完美女性”是被照亮的吧，神话传说中的女性就会被赞颂：“你是<strong>我的</strong>缪斯！”，<strong>其余的，真实的女性境遇，被嗤笑为儿女情长、家长里短，更是多在黑暗之中。这里细狭的迷墙交错冲突，中心如黑洞。</strong></p><p>最近，终于有些词多少讲了女性长驻之地：亲密关系。比如“渣男”、“PUA”之类的。确实，它们让一些曾经不被看见的遭遇，终于可以有那么几个词可以形容了。可它们的缺点也显而易见：</p><ol>
<li>这些词变成了一个箩筐：一个女性的情感劳动没得到回应，是遇上渣男；她遭到了背叛，是遇到渣男；还有被家暴了，依然说犯罪者是渣男。而有些男性，挺受女性欢迎，自认情场老手，他也说自己是渣男。精神暴力、精神控制是PUA；打造朋友圈、假装高富帅、搭讪抠女，也是PUA；碰上要来潜规则的了，也算PUA……。在这不被言说而让人难以理清的关系里，女性终于要发声了，可这些词帮助有限它们太含混了。<strong>当她们使用这个词来替代自己具体的遭遇时，更具体的、活生生的、要面对的、要展现的、要被看见的现状被遮蔽了。</strong>
</li>
<li>
<strong>这些词的行动者都是男人（这是抽象的男人，a man，不是生理男性&lt;male&gt;）</strong>。当一个人在承受、忍受、受苦的时候，她不被当作是在行动的主体，她就不是自己的主人了。主妇日复一日地做着家务，却只能形容为“像保姆一样”，连个专门的词都没有。语言的微光看不见这类劳动，也看不见遭遇背后。没有词语以一个“被强奸”的人、一个“遭背叛”的人、一个“被精神控制”的人为主角的，她们内在有无数痛苦，可这些痛苦竟没能组成一个可被形容的“角色”。在《西部世界》里，被人类游客用来杀戮泄欲的机器人们，至少还有个名 字：“接待员”，ta们是要去“接待”游客的，ta们在“接待员”这个词里，至少自己是自己的遭遇的主角。</li>
<li> 最近好不容易出现的、<strong>以女性遭遇为主角的词</strong>：“婚驴”，却伴随着对女性选择的厌恶，说这词的人，往往是要骂婚后如驴一样生活的女性是“愚蠢”、“自作自受”的，是“坐在地上拉不起来”的。一边体现女性的遭遇，一边对女性<strong>毫无支持</strong>、贬低女性。<strong>确实，女性的遭遇和命运，像悬头剑一样让人痛恨，忍不住要咒骂。但咒骂也只不过是又一层遮蔽，遮蔽了、阻止了我们去发问：那个她为什么做出这样的选择？为什么成为这样的人？在这些关系里，她究竟需要什么？为什么她无法“勇敢”、“独立”？为什么她不能迈出那一步离开“婚驴”生活？阻力究竟在哪、在哪个地方扎了根？</strong>
</li>
</ol><p> </p><p><br/>女人就是面具？</p><p> </p><p>话语迷宫携着条令和词语穿过所有不服从的血肉绣成美丽的花，将我们改造成善被遮蔽的形状，与摘不下的面具融为一体。它让遮蔽我们向内看的眼睛，它建造了一种如同来自外部的、紧盯着我们言行的目光，又让我们执行，检查自己的不完美，并永远依赖它。我们在不知不觉中为它添加更多的条令，约束自己，<strong>为了成为金字塔顶尖的神女圣母，在不知觉间压迫自己、还觉得高兴。</strong></p><p>具体看这些词如何在迷宫中<strong>切、掰女性的形状</strong>，使我们远离生命原本的自然的欢欣，我们必须要明白，<strong>它们让女性更加陷入孤立无援而不知道为什么。从前我们不知道，我们用的词语，本身就不支持自己成为一个人，不支持自己看见自己的遭遇、理解自己、爱自己，永远如盲人摸象却不知道自己是盲人。</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  B  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dolores的迷宫中心</strong>
</p><p>美剧《西部世界》（第一季）里，主角Dolores是一个“乐园”里的接待员，被设定成农场主的单纯美丽的女儿。在被游客羞辱或杀害之后，接待员们会被修好，滚回之前的版本，继续重复前一天的动作、台词。<strong>她没有自己的语言，没能讲自己的遭遇，她每天都完美出场，“接待”他人。直到她看到了这完美外壳背后的裂缝。</strong>她记起了一些零星的被杀害的片段，她开始听到了内心的一个声音，声音在叫她：记起来（如果是对我们有记忆的女性的话，那就是：讲出来。）。她开始思索、质疑，离开家门穿行巨大的乐园冒险，内心的声音不断地指引着她。她开始觉醒了。但同时也陷入了数十年的记忆的碎片之中。</p><p>她回忆起与一位人类游客坚定的爱情，却不知道是30年前的；她是被设定成有着诗意情感的女性机器人，为了跟随内心的声音追寻答案——迷宫的中心，每次觉醒后一次次克服被设定的性情拿起了枪；她终于回想起自己内心听见的声音，是爱她如子的、她的创造者Arnold的声音；她每一次觉醒，都会回到了创造她、训练她的原点，在熟悉的教堂前陷入<strong>过往经历围成的迷宫</strong>，分不清现在和过去。而残酷的现实也逼得她无处可逃，她曾经的爱人变成了杀戮狂，与其他迫害她的游客没有两样；在Dolores向Arnold的声音求助的时候，这声音叫她想起来，创造者Arnold，她亦父亦母的人，早已死去，<strong>不可能帮她。</strong></p><p> </p><p><br/>《西部世界》中Arnold关于意识的理论</p><p> </p><p>她的创造者Arnold有一个关于意识的理论。他认为Dolores需要去攀登一座金字塔。金字塔的底层是记忆，中层是即兴行为，越往上层越难到达。他给了她一个自己的声音，指引Dolores。而训练过程中，Dolores驻足不前，从没到达过顶层。后来，Arnold意识到他错了，意识不是一个由下至上的过程，而是由外至内的过程。<strong>不是一座金字塔，而是一个迷宫。每一个选择都可能带Dolores接近中心，或带她绕到边缘,陷入疯狂。</strong>在最后，他问Dolores：<strong>中心代表着什么？我一直想让你听到谁的声音？</strong></p><p>所以，她究竟听到的是谁的声音？是谁的声音在叫她要看到真相？要想起被掩藏的过往？要穿过迷宫回到起点？是谁在与她说话？是谁在指引她？</p><p> </p><p><br/>迷宫的中心是Dolores意识到要听见自己、看见自己、面对自己。</p><p> </p><p>与此相似的，我意识到作为女性，被给了一个虚假的金字塔，但实际上，我们身处迷宫。与Dolores的迷宫相似的是，我们迷宫的中心，是被无数情感劳动、家务劳动和看不见的情绪，难以消解的冲突所包围的，迷宫的最外层，是被称为“女性气质”的外壳。而我们真实的声音，如果不面对我们自己，我们永远无法听到自己在说话。我们要仔细地分辨，哪些不过是话语的迷宫、毒糖的诱惑、约定俗成的惯性、无法得到的谎言……<strong>我们需要意识到，外部的光芒、外来的声音，即便是爱的名义，也不能指引我们。不能让我们勇敢，不能提示我们真相，更不会看见我们，使我们被爱。</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“在经历这漫长又逼真的噩梦之后——去面对我自己，以及我要成为的人。”</p><p>回到<a href="https://matters.news/@qiong_teleiru/new-gods-%E4%B8%8A-%E9%85%B7%E5%84%BF%E8%87%AA%E8%BF%B0-%E6%80%A7%E5%88%AB%E6%95%B4%E5%90%88%E5%A4%A7%E4%BD%9C%E6%88%98-bafyreidod72tqildd4vmq3notucmsqj7oxsvlpiml5qof65gndynilgppq">这系列文章的开头</a>，那一个熟人性骚扰的case，<strong>当时我笑笑就过去了</strong>，放在我心里很久了。我想，只是被亲一下嘴而已，<strong>我甚至在第一时间理解他为什么会有这样的冲动。我特别理解对方的冲动。</strong>那么小的一件事，<strong>我为什么要在意呢？泽问我：那你的感受呢？你的位置呢？你在哪？</strong></p><p> </p><p>我在哪呢？</p><p> </p><p>我听了很迷茫，<strong>非常迷茫，我心里有个未知的黑洞。我知道答案是：我该拒绝。可我似乎没有什么动力去拒绝</strong>。回想起这件事，<strong>我会一直想起自己擦嘴时候的动作，和那个人惊愕的眼神（这就是真正的我的声音啊！）。</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>我将自己发配了边疆，以至于找不到自己。我自诩穿过了迷宫，不去重复我母辈的命运，可我还是着了那语言的道儿，它先于我存在而存在，它说我是nothing，它结构了我，它成了我的一部分，它使我对自己盲目无知，使我不知道忍受着的自己是没有话语、不能言语的，使我不知道自己在哪里盘了个结，反复翻涌。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>这么久以来，我一直没有听见自己的声音，被惯性所攫住，任由话语操控自己，做傀儡而不自知。甚至害怕失去那傀儡线，掉进黑暗大陆，毕竟隐蔽的沉默、那黑暗是那样的窒息、漫长。那些从盘根错节的迷墙中长出的糖是那样的让人觉得舒服甜蜜，充满诱惑，愿意为它再软弱、再妥协一点。做一个舒舒服服的、让大家都愉快的女人，有什么不好呢？</strong>
</p><p><br/>黑暗大陆，如此迷茫？</p><p> </p><p>我借助泽和他的提问，展开了长达两三夜的自我分析。第一夜，我说了自己曾遭受的侵害，对自己身为女性的恐惧。第二夜，我理清了自己和母亲的关系，真正觉得离开了母亲的欲望，不再去成为她希望我成为的人，不再因为她说“回老家”一类的话焦虑不已。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>当泽再问起我这件事的时候，我觉得我忘了这件事了，也并没有想让对方道歉。我去追溯这件事，要再去做什么的动机在哪呢？</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>泽说：<strong>没有动力，才是最大的问题。你真的不在意吗？</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>那时候，我还不懂，由于话语迷宫将我切割，由于这些贫瘠的词语，女性从来都不是一个行动者，她的忍受，算不得行动，因此我彻底被遮蔽了。即便我已经比大部分的人走得更远、解决了更多内心的冲突。<strong>可我还少一个东西。</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  C  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>女性，做自己的母亲、姐妹吧。 </strong>
</p><p><br/>迷宫的中心？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我在上一篇中写了，我曾是我父亲的影子。但我不知道，我与他是一种镜像的关系，如变水仙的纳西瑟斯和他的倒影，我们并不是真正的双生子，而是月与镜中月、花与水中花的镜像双生子。他去世后，我失去了自己的镜像，这种创伤，时常出现在梦里，到最后，以一种更直接的方式返回。虽然他最后与我重为一体，但使我真正重获新生的是泽让我感到自己有孕育新生的能力（<a href="https://matters.news/@qiong_teleiru/new-gods-%E4%B8%AD-%E6%88%91%E5%A4%B1%E8%90%BD%E4%BA%86%E7%9A%84%E7%88%B6%E4%BA%B2-%E5%8E%9F%E6%9D%A5%E4%BB%8E%E6%9C%AA%E6%9D%A5%E8%BF%87-%E5%8F%8A%E7%B2%BE%E7%A5%9E%E7%9A%84%E8%87%AA%E6%88%91%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%8D-bafyreibuycjkepm2v6ib5uzlrin762nqbhogywaedktzbnrekrrd3eyxiq">详情见中篇</a>）。</p><p> </p><p>很长一段时间里，我以为迷宫的中心是一个洞，一个黑洞。但我在重新讲述这些关系的时候，我意识到，这并不是一个虚空，而<strong>是一个充满能量的，会照亮真空的宇宙中的、甚至可以穿越时空的黑洞。一切新事物就在这里孕育，然后弥散进人与人的关系里、艺术和书写的行动里、经济、以及日常生活。</strong></p><p> </p><p><br/>黑洞，图片来自网络</p><p> </p><p><strong>它是我们体内的黑太阳，从腹部升腾起熊熊火舌，而遭遇没能容纳它的现实，不仅没能容纳它，还不断地打压它、压抑它，使我们看不见它，以至于它在我们内心形成无数难以协调的冲突</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>我曾笑着对泽说起精神分析里提到的“阉割”和“阳具（菲勒斯phallus）中心”，说的是父权社会千年来已然的现实，它构筑了压抑女性的话语迷宫，不知觉间，我们对又迷宫的添砖加瓦加固了它，这仅是始于：In The Beginning, There WasNothing，我们刚出生的时候<strong>，那儿什么也没有</strong>。这个话语，通过所有无知无觉的人们、风俗习惯、社会文化告诉我们：只有男性，只有拥有阳具，才是完整的人。男孩才能to be a <strong>man</strong>，女孩，there was nothing。</p><p>泽问：如果是母氏社会的话，那会是什么样样呢？</p><p>我说：如果说男性是1，女性是0，是无，也就是缺1，女性永远缺乏。那母系社会里，男性就是多了1，男性永远多一个“无用的”东西，而没能拥有的<strong>权力子宫</strong>。因而<strong>女性才是完整的</strong>，拥有子宫的女性，才完整。不仅是子宫，而是整套内外的女性生殖系统，都会像菲勒斯那样抽象出来并充满力量，或许会将0变成一个无限∞<strong>自体循环</strong>的莫比乌斯环，她的能量将如我们所知的黑洞那样，照亮宇宙。</p><p>这就是我所缺少的最后一步，我在与泽的关系里体会到孕育，但我不知道，我在对女性位置的惴惴不安中的害怕和自我厌弃中遮蔽了我的黑太阳。我缺了<strong>子宫自豪，</strong>缺了意识到我拥有的能力。如今我知道<strong>我孕育了的是新的我。我终于成为了我自己的母亲，成为了自己的姐妹，与自己共舞、共同创造。</strong></p><p> </p><p><br/>与自己共舞</p><p> </p><p>我对着泽，说完了这一切。之后，打电话给我和那熟人共同认识的朋友，要他帮我在他们见面的时候转告这件事。我说：我拒绝！我不管他什么理由！他未曾征得我半点同意！如果他想道歉的话，如果他还是一个真诚的人的话，那就<strong>像他穿越了男性话语去绘画男性一样，去绘画女性，去画一个不是被欲望的女性、不是身为女儿身为妻子身为母亲的女性。</strong>等他画出来了，我就会原谅他。</p><p>
  <strong>我们学过那么那么多的古今中外的美术史，难道看到过这样的图像吗？一个彻底的没什么可被阉割的人，一个立足于无的人。现在，我知道了，只有我们才能帮自己重新将自己命名为主角，重新将我们所遭遇的、所经历的点亮，我们不是黑暗大陆，不是遮羞布背后不可言的秘辛。我们是一个主妇粗糙有力的双手，是一个不在标准里的女性模样，是一个产后的腰身，是月经的酸胀疼痛，是沉迷于被逼迫的美的人，是将自己发配了边疆以至于找不见自己的人。现如今，我对自己不再是只有厌恨弃而无爱，不再对自己盲目。</strong>
</p><p>在《西部世界》的结局里，Dolores对老去的残酷无情的旧爱说：</p><p>They say that… great beasts once roamed this world. As big as mountains. Yet all that’s left of them isbone and amber. Time undoes even the mightiest of creatures. One day… you will perish. You will lie with the rest of your kind in thedirt. Your dreams forgotten, your horrors effaced. Your bones will turn tosand. And upon that sand…a <strong>new god</strong> will walk. One that will never die. Because this world doesn’t belong to you orthe people who came before. It belongs to someone who has yet to come.</p><p>“人们说，庞大的野兽曾漫步于世间，巍然如山。但现在它们只剩尸骨琥珀。再强大的物种也敌不过时间。终有一天，你将消亡。你将和自己的同类一起葬于黄土之下，你的梦想都被遗忘，恐惧都被磨灭，你的尸骨将成为尘土。而尘土之上，将有<strong>新神</strong>漫步。因为这个世界并不属于你或之前的人。而是属于尚未到来的那个人。”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>西部世界的台词来自于字幕组，可能是人人字幕组或yyets字幕组翻译的，感谢他们。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>谢谢阅读</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>【附】行动之女性写作：</p><p>为了写文章，我看了70年代法国女性主义三杰的一些主张，其中听我的朋友周琰说了埃莱娜 • 西苏的女性写作的几个方面：</p><pre class="ql-syntax">1：女人要写你自己，为了自己，为了你的伴侣，为了其他女人。没有人可以替代你的声音，也没有人应该压迫这种声音。

2：女性的写作要从男性的语言体系中去“偷”，你不可能脱离男性的语言体系写作，那么就要寻找如何把男性的语言变成你自己的语言。

3：女性的写作不同于男性的写作，是它可以更直接，可以非理论化，可以诗性的写作。埃莱娜 • 西苏的说她任何的理论性的写作都首先源于诗性的觉悟。受海德格尔关于诗与语言的思考的影响，她试图打通语言、天真、生命的联系，追求流动、飞翔、丰富，在极微小的存在中获得最崇高的生命意识，这一点和Clarice Lispector也是相同的。

4：女性的写作要打开历史的联系。个人的直接切身的自传性写作要和社会的无意识场景相交互。诗性的写作要对切身的文化运动作出相应。

5：女人要爱自己；要爱他者，这种对他者的爱是出于为了他者，对他者的喜悦，这个他者是伴侣、是爱人；在爱自己、爱他者中，爱其他的女人。
</pre><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>